If You Never Did, You Should
by EverythingFan
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are living together in 'the' apartment in Tree Hill, attending College. Brooke is dating Felix while Peyton is single, and she likes it that way. At least, she thinks she does. Comment if you like, or want me to update. BN, JP, BL OR LP.
1. Questions? Complicated! Answers? Simple!

Brooke Davis' stiletto heels tapped against the hard tiled flooring of Tree Hill College. She watched out of the corner of her eye as a redheaded Rachel Gatina appeared at her locker and opened it. She applied a layer of lip gloss in the mirror inside then slammed it shut.

"Put on as much make-up as you like," Brooke commented as she sidled up beside her "You'll always be a skank to me."

"Brooke," Rachel laughed snidely "Where did you crawl out from on this fine morning?"

"Somewhere with a light," Brooke looked her up and down "Because it seems _you_ got dressed in the dark."

"Oh, you mean, like in the dark of Lucas or Nathan's bedroom?" she raised her eyebrows "I just can't keep track, since they all want me."

"Actually both boys have very good lighting in their bedrooms," Brooke examined her French manicured nails "I mean I would know, wouldn't I?"

"I didn't believe people when they said you'd slept with the entire basketball team," Rachel flicked her hair over her shoulder "But then I figured if Lucas liked Peyton and Nathan liked Haley," she watched Brooke's face carefully "That the boys have pretty low standards."

"You little-" But before Brooke could spit a retaliation at Rachel she felt a strong hand grip onto her arm and pull her into a walk.

"Having fun, B.Davis?" Peyton enquired, steering her best friend down the hallway.

"Terrorizing Rachel is always the best part of the day," Brooke responded through gritted teeth.

"What have we got first period?" Peyton rifled in her bag, in search of her timetable.  
"I think you have art," Brooke replied "Have you spoken to Lucas?"  
"No, why would I?" Peyton ran a hand through her straightened hair.

"I just thought you might have done," Brooke checked her reflection in a window as they passed "Things seemed a little awkward at that dinner we had at Karen's."  
"It wasn't awkward," Peyton disagreed "I just don't know Lindsay very well, so I didn't know how to make conversation."  
"Peyton, you barely touched your food and you wouldn't even look Luke in the eye," Brooke squeezed her arm "Are you sure you're okay?"  
Peyton considered her answer for a moment. No she wasn't, but she wasn't ready for everyone to know that quite yet. "Of course I am," she smiled.

"Well at least your love life's okay," Brooke moped "Mines _hideous_."

"And why is that?" Peyton adjusted her bag on her shoulder slightly.

Brooke looked Peyton in the eye, then flicked them to the floor "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"You sure?" Peyton enquired, watching Brooke closely.

"No," Brooke said quietly "Just don't tell Felix, okay?"

"Why would I tell him? I ha-" she broke off.

Brooke laughed "I know you hate him."

"I don't hate him… I was going to say that I happened upon him when I was at Tric last night," Peyton lied, trying to come up with a story.

"Did you really?" Brooke responded playfully.

"Yeah… Um, he offered to buy me a beer but I said that I couldn't because I'd promised I'd meet Haley before her performance," Peyton could see Brooke looking at her disbelievingly.

"Well isn't it a shame he was with me all last night," Brooke grinned, sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

"Alright, so I wasn't even at Tric last night, and I didn't see Felix," Peyton admitted "And I do kind of hate him. But why is your love life so hideous anyway? At least yours exists, unlike mine."  
"Right," Brooke paused for a second "The other day I got a phone call from a girl called Mandy."

"Mandy?" Peyton creased her eyebrows "Who the hell is Mandy?"  
"Turns out she was his girlfriend before me," Brooke bit at the side of her mouth worriedly "I looked at his cell the other night, and there was a message…"

"Oh…"  
"Big Oh…" Brooke repeated "She said she missed him and wanted to meet up."

"That can't be good," Peyton replied as they rounded a corner.

"And it so happens that Felix has to go away on a weekend family holiday…" she pursed her lips "To _Alabama."_

"Alabama? Jeez," Peyton rolled her eyes "How dumb does he think you are?"  
"Doesn't help that Mandy had a southern accent either," Brooke laughed "Well, if he comes back wearing a scarf, then we know who he went to see."

"Oh B.Davis," she squeezed Brooke's arm "You seem like you're coping with this quite well…"  
"Mm," Brooke mumbled, as they came to a stop outside Brooke's next class "This is me."

"I'll see you at Tric tonight, I've got some stuff to do," Peyton told her, resting against the doorframe.

"Same," Brooke smiled, hugging Peyton affectionately "Bye."

Peyton waved as she headed off down the corridor. If Felix thought he was going to mess Brooke around, he had another thing coming.

---

"Hey stranger," Peyton slowed down as she realized Nathan was walking beside her.

"Hey yourself," he smiled, tucking his thumbs underneath his rucksack straps.  
"How are you?" she asked, nibbling on her fingernail.

"I'm alright," he glanced at her sideways "Why?"

"Can't I ask my favorite boy-who's-a-friend if he's okay once in a while?" she grinned.  
"Peyton," he sighed "What do you want?"  
"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone," she lowered her voice "I have a plan, but I could use your brawn."  
"Depending on what it is, I might help you."

"Brooke thinks Felix is cheating on her," Peyton explained "But I want a confession, and I don't think I can get one by myself. So basically, I need you to beat him the crap out of him until he tells me."  
Nathan sighed "Shouldn't you let Brooke handle this by herself?" he said "I mean, he is _her_ boyfriend."  
"I just want to look out for her," she sighed "Like she does for me."

"I know you do Peyt," he placed an arm over her shoulders and squeezed them "But me beating up Felix isn't going make this whole situation disappear."

"It might do," she responded, twirling her hair around her finger "Okay, it won't."  
"Why don't you just talk to him instead?" he suggested "You might find out it's not what you think it is."  
"That's unlikely," she sighed "And anyway, when do you become sensible?"  
"Only recently," he smiled.

"Well don't get too boring," she hit his arm playfully "I'll see you at Tric tonight?"  
"Sure," he nodded and watched her walk away.


	2. Truth Is More Important Than Fact

Setting her curling tongs down on the coffee table in her and Peyton's apartment, Brooke hurried over to answer the front door.

She swung it open and found Lucas standing on the porch, smelling _really_ good.

"Going to see someone important?" Brooke enquired, tightening the chord of the pink dressing gown she was wearing "You smell really good."

"Thanks," he sniffed at his sleeve "I do don't I."

"Come in," Brooke laughed, opening the door wide enough for him to enter, then slammed it shut "You never answered my question," she persisted as he sat down on the sofa.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were going to see someone important?" she repeated, sitting opposite on a comfy armchair.

"Oh," he looked her in the eye "Lindsay bought me some new aftershave so I figured I'd wear it for Tric tonight."

"Where is Lindsay tonight?" Brooke questioned, continuing the curling of her hair with the tongs.

"She has paperwork," he responded, crossing his right leg over the left and leaning back into his chair.

"Oh, I forgot she was a hot shot editor," she grinned "Remind me how you pulled a twenty two year old?"

"I still have no idea," he admitted with a smile "Where's Peyton?"

"She has 'stuff' to do," she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," Lucas comprehended "I saw Nathan and her heading into Tric earlier though."

"Sneaking off for a make out maybe?" Brooke giggled "I wouldn't be surprised."

"You know those two," Lucas responded "Animal attraction and all."

"Nah, Peyton's crushing on someone else," Brooke explained, turning off her curling tongs and dropping them back onto the table "She told me you see."

"She did?"

"As if Peyton Sawyer would tell _me_ who she's crushing on," Brooke raised an eyebrow "She doesn't tell anyone anything."

"True," he smiled "And plus, you have a _very _loose tongue when you're drunk."  
A pillow crashed into the side of Lucas' face "Take that back Lucas Scott."

"I will not," he laughed, jumping up and moving slowly towards the door.  
Brooke gripped a bolster from the sofa in her hand "You'll live to regret it if you don't."  
"Bring it on," he motioned with his fingers playfully.

"You asked for it," she threw the pillow with all her might in his direction, it slammed against the door with a crash. "Damn it!" she cursed, listening to the gentle sound of laughter from outside.

---

Peyton checked the records on her deck, making sure she'd lined them all up in the order she intended to play them in.  
Noticing Karen standing by herself, she wandered over.

"What you doing?" she enquired, glancing down at the pad of paper in front of her boss.  
"Just doing inventory," Karen replied, not taking her eyes from the paper.  
"Fun," Peyton deadpanned, running her finger down the lists of costs for the club "Is Lucas coming tonight?"  
"Umm…" Karen thought about it "I think so, why?"  
"Just wondered," Peyton responded distantly. Karen stopped working to look at the curly haired young woman standing beside her.  
"Are things with you and him okay?" she asked.

"Me and Lucas?" she bit her lip "I guess."  
"Is this something to do with Lindsay?"  
"Kind of," Peyton replied "Not really. Mostly to do with me."  
"Oh?" Karen brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
"I- things have been a little awkward between us and I don't know-" she paused "It's all weird."  
"It can be that way," Karen smiled "But you and Lucas care about each other, so I'm sure you'll be able to work it out."  
"I hope so," Peyton nodded "Anyway, I'd better go check the music," she pointed at the deck and then headed towards it, keeping her head down.

---

The air was cold outside as Brooke and Felix climbed into his car, preparing for their evening out at Tric.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Felix questioned, revving up the engine "I haven't seen you all day."

"I've been busy," she shrugged her shoulders, staring out of the window aimlessly "I do have a life away from you."

"I know," he responded "But you don't seem to have a life with me either at the moment."

"But Mandy does, huh?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Brooke laughed snidely "Unbelievable, just drive Felix."

"No," he slammed his hand against the steering wheel, the whole car shook "You need to sort these insecurities out Brooke, because they are not working for me."

"They're not working for _you_? Are you kidding me?" she glared at him "I saw those messages Felix, I know what you've been doing."

"Oh my god!" he cursed "Mandy is my ex-girlfriend, that's it!"

"An ex-girlfriend who just _happens_ to come from Alabama where you just _happen_ to be going next weekend."

"Brooke-"

"Cut the crap Felix," she hissed "Are you, or are you not cheating on me?"

"I'm not cheating on you Brooke, but-"

"But you've been thinking about it? Do I not meet your _needs_?" she rolled her eyes "Whatever needs those are…"

"I can't speak to you when you're being like this," he complained "You're crazy!"

"You know what," she undid the car door and stepped out "Go screw yourself," and she set off at a fast walk down the street.


	3. Love All, Trust a Few

Peyton checked the records on her deck, making sure she'd lined them all up in the order she intended to play them in.  
Noticing Karen standing by herself, she wandered over.

"What you doing?" she enquired, glancing down at the pad of paper in front of her boss.  
"Just doing inventory," Karen replied, not taking her eyes from the paper.  
"Fun," Peyton deadpanned, running her finger down the lists of costs for the club "Is Lucas coming tonight?"  
"Umm…" Karen thought about it "I think so, why?"  
"Just wondered," Peyton responded distantly. Karen stopped working to look at the curly haired young woman standing beside her.  
"Are things with you and him okay?" she asked.

"Me and Lucas?" she bit her lip "I guess."  
"Is this something to do with Lindsay?"  
"Kind of," Peyton replied "Not really. Mostly to do with me."  
"Oh?" Karen brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
"I- things have been a little awkward between us and I don't know-" she paused "It's all weird."  
"It can be that way," Karen smiled "But you and Lucas care about each other, so I'm sure you'll be able to work it out."  
"I hope so," Peyton nodded "Anyway, I'd better go check the music," she pointed at the deck and then headed towards it, keeping her head down.

---

The air was cold outside as Brooke and Felix climbed into his car, preparing for their evening out at Tric.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Felix questioned, revving up the engine "I haven't seen you all day."

"I've been busy," she shrugged her shoulders, staring out of the window aimlessly "I do have a life away from you."

"I know," he responded "But you don't seem to have a life with me either at the moment."

"But Mandy does, huh?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Brooke laughed snidely "Unbelievable, just drive Felix."

"No," he slammed his hand against the steering wheel, the whole car shook "You need to sort these insecurities out Brooke, because they are not working for me."

"They're not working for _you_? Are you kidding me?" she glared at him "I saw those messages Felix, I know what you've been doing."

"Oh my god!" he cursed "Mandy is my ex-girlfriend, that's it!"

"An ex-girlfriend who just _happens_ to come from Alabama where you just _happen_ to be going next weekend."

"Brooke-"

"Cut the crap Felix," she hissed "Are you, or are you not cheating on me?"

"I'm not cheating on you Brooke, but-"

"But you've been thinking about it? Do I not meet your _needs_?" she rolled her eyes "Whatever needs those are…"

"I can't speak to you when you're being like this," he complained "You're crazy!"

"You know what," she undid the car door and stepped out "Go screw yourself," and she set off at a fast walk down the street.

---

Peyton twiddled her hoop earring around in her ear. Tric was bustling with people, students and adults alike, all dancing to the music she had spent hours the night before selecting.

"Peyton?" she looked up to find Lucas in front of her. And _damn_ he smelt good.

"Oh hey," she nodded in what she hoped seemed an ambivalent way instead of a oh-my-god-you're-actually-here kind of way "No Lindsay tonight?"  
"She's at home, doing paperwork," he replied and glanced off into the throng of people. They stood in silence for a few moments.  
"I'd better be getting back to the music," she said but he caught her arm and stopped her.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked, with a concerned expression.  
"A-avoiding you, why would I do that?" she stammered slightly, then cursed herself for doing it.  
"I don't know, you seemed a little, tense when I saw you at Mom's," he commented.  
"Yeah, I was just really stressed, about something else," she replied, nibbling the inside of her cheek.

"Look if you don't like Lindsay, that's o-" she cut him off.  
"Luke, I don't know her, so I can't not like her," she responded "And besides, why are you speaking to me like some therapist? I'm fine."  
"Really? 'Cause you don't seem fine," he squeezed her arm "I'm just trying to be-"  
"Annoying? Patronizing? All of the above?" she backed away "Lucas, I'm not broken, so don't try to fix me."  
"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized "I was trying to help."  
"Well, usually when you try to help, you make it worse," she sighed "So just leave it," and shaking her head, she disappeared into the crowd of gyrating people.

---

Brooke wandered aimlessly down the cold street, rubbing her goose bumped arms in an attempt to warm herself up. She heard a car pull up beside her and glanced down.

"Brooke, get in the car," it was Felix.

"No," she yelled "Leave me alone!"

"Fine," he responded "You can walk to Tric," he added, before revving the engine and disappearing down the street.

Breathing in deeply, Brooke began to walk faster. She took in her surroundings, she was on Lucas and Nathan's road. She could only hope that one of them was home.

Crossing over, she stepped onto the uneven driveway that led to Nathan and Lucas' front door. She knocked on it a few times, but there was no answer. She peered in the front window, the lights were turned off.

Brooke adjusted her green dress and began to walk away, shivering from the ice cold air.

"Brooke?"

She quickly spun around and smiled, it was Nathan.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her teeth chattering "It's kinda cold."

"Sure," he laughed, beckoning her in and closing the door behind them.


End file.
